


【授权翻译】【SAZ/G】文书工作

by budaicat



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Multi, Omega Genesis Rhapsodos
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budaicat/pseuds/budaicat
Summary: 原作者(Author): thatbigsinner原文地址（Original Link): https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320070译者（Translator):budaicatABO 设定Omega: 杰内西斯Alpha: 萨菲罗斯， 安吉尔，扎克斯杰内西斯利用他的性别优势来偷懒的小短篇。
Relationships: Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	【授权翻译】【SAZ/G】文书工作

“对，但我不想填写我的报告。“

”很不幸的，我们每个人都需要完成一份。“

”……我想你可以帮我完成。“

萨菲罗斯楞了一下， 他的呼吸停滞了一秒，该死的，他知道接下来会发生什么了，但他还是冒险抬起了头。

当然了，杰内西斯带着那副算计的表情，那个保证了麻烦的表情。下一秒他的表情就柔软了下来，柔和成了另一种模样。萨菲罗斯坚定地低头看向他的工作。

”你绝得他可以撑多久？“扎克斯小声对安吉尔说，虽然知道整个办公室都能够听见他。

”我赌两分钟，10 gil?”

“很好，我赌一分钟。“

”成交。“

杰内西斯清了清喉咙，一半是在警告他们，一半是试图取回萨菲罗斯的注意力。两边都失败了，安吉尔和扎克斯完成了赌约，而萨菲罗斯还在看着他的表格。

“萨菲罗斯。“杰内西斯轻声叫着他的名字，用充满着哀求的声音。他们都知道这种声音，那是他热潮期间急切地想满足欲望的声音。这种声音在其他公共场合都太不适宜了，但杰内西斯会利用它来拿到自己想要的。

”不行。“萨菲罗斯坚定地说，虽然没有抬起头。安吉尔和扎克斯看着他们的手表。

杰内西斯从他站的位置移动了，以一种优雅地动作绕过了桌子。扎克斯压制着脸上的微笑，萨菲罗斯输定了。

杰内西斯到达椅子前，一只手放在萨菲罗斯胳膊上，感觉到萨菲罗斯的身体本能地在他的触碰下放松下来，然后又因为察觉到了他的意图而绷紧。

”Alpha,” 杰内西斯用着最可怜的声调低语着，让其他三人的背脊划过一丝颤抖。安吉尔和扎克斯只是庆幸这次的目标不是他们。

“不行，杰内西斯。“萨菲罗斯紧咬着牙，这是个英勇的努力，但也是白费力气的努力。杰内西斯现在是不会放弃了，他们都知道萨菲罗斯现在的抗争只是出于他的骄傲。

杰内西斯把他的椅子旋转过来，让他能够爬上将军的大腿上。他的手臂环抱着萨菲罗斯的脖子，但Alpha尽力地把脸转向了右边。他不想看向杰内西斯，但杰内西斯知道怎么处理这个问题。

“求你了，如果要我完成这个报告，我会整夜都无法休息，我需要精力去照顾我们的孩子。”

“我们没有孩子，你也没有怀孕。“萨菲罗斯咬牙切齿地说，但他现在在紧紧抓着椅子扶手了，他的本能因为那些话语而咆哮着，即使他的大脑是理智的。

“你想让我筋疲力尽吗？其他的Alpha会怎么想呢？如果他们看到你的伴侣那么疲惫……“

萨菲罗斯几秒后才意识到胸口处酝酿的怒吼，他努力地压制着，这需要钢铁般的意志。

办公室另一头，安吉尔敲了下他的手表，一分钟过去了，扎克斯低骂着拿出了他的钱包。

杰内西斯轻蹭着萨菲罗斯的脖颈，轻柔地吻着那里的皮肤。

“求你了， Alpha, 我需要你。“羽毛般的鼻息轻触着他的喉咙，双唇在那磨蹭着，让他发出一声低咒。

“好吧，我会帮你做的，你真是被宠坏了，把你的报告给我。“

杰内西斯挪开了，那种柔弱乞求的模样完全消失了，他看起来得意洋洋。他用力亲了下萨菲罗斯，但没有立刻分开。

“我会补偿你的，如果我今晚像是最饥渴的Oemga那样哀求着你的结，这足够了吗？“

“也许吧。“ 萨菲罗斯嘟囔着，但很显然怒火已经被这个保证平息了。杰内西斯最后亲了他一下，然后从他身上爬了下来。

“我用了多久？“ 杰内西斯问道，看向正懒洋洋地微笑着的安吉尔。

“一分四十五秒。“

“该死，我还以为会更快点，扎克斯的话我都用不到三十秒。“

“嘿，放过我！“ 扎克斯抗议着，安吉尔笑出了声。

“最好多做点练习。“

“别诱惑我，修雷，不然你就是我的练习对象了。“

安吉尔立刻闭上了嘴。

杰内西斯微笑着转过身，冲他们挥挥手。

“在晚上前，我想我可以和LOVELESS有个约会，在我刚拿到的自由时间。“

他们说了再见，然后门在他身后关上了。

然后萨菲罗斯才低声说道：“至少他之后就不会那么得意了。”

END


End file.
